Dans la peau d'une vieille
by nahi-chan
Summary: Hinata va avoir une mauvaise surprise en se réveillant...comment va t elle faire face à ce problème de taille? [naruhina] Le dernier chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas il faut que je me fasse une raison 

Alors pour cette fic je tiens a préciser que je me suis inspiré du château ambulant rien que pour le changement d'apparence et donc je me devais de le dire l'idée est du génie hayao miyasaki

**

* * *

**

**Dans la peau d'une vieille** Chapitre 1

Cela faisait une dizaine de fois qu'elle se retournait dans son lit mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Le visage de sa dernière victime lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, non pas qu'elle avait des regrets juste qu'elle revoyait continuellement l'ennemi prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles la regardant droit dans les yeux, sa bouche déformée par un sourire cruel.

-ça ne présage rien de bon. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait ce sentiment étrange qu'il lui avait lancé une quelconque malédiction.Bien sûr cela lui semblait idiot d'être si naïve mais c'était la seule explication qu'elle pouvait donner pour justifier que cet homme la hantait depuis le retour de cette mission. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre que ces « mots » n'engendreraient aucune conséquence sur sa vie. Après encore deux heures de réflexions intenses elle parvint enfin à s'endormir rattrapée par la fatigue causée par sa journée.

Quelques heures plus tard le soleil se leva laissant ses rayons caresser le visage de la jeune Hyuuga. Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux en s'étirant non sans douleur.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de courbatures à cause de cette mission…murmura-t-elle pour elle même

Elle se remémora encore une fois la scène avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle souleva sa couverture machinalement et se dirigeat vers le lavabo de sa chambre pour se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Les yeux a moitiés fermés elle porta ses mains remplies du liquide transparent à son visage, s'essuya et releva la tête pour se voir dans le miroir. Mais lorsqu'elle se vit elle se figea,ses yeux s'agrandirent et cédant à la panique elle ne put se retenir de pousser un grand cri. Elle recula de quelques pas mais trébucha sur un objet qui n'avait rien à faire là, et se retrouva donc par terre complétement déboussollée.

-QUE..QUE..c'est impossible! S'exclama-t-elle

Ce ne pouvait être elle, cette vieille femme qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir totalement apeurée. Pour se rassurer elle passa ses mains sur son visage, elle sentit de nombreux creux, et elle se mit à trembler.

-Je..j'ai des rides…j'ai dû rêver! C'est pas possible!! S'affola-t-elle

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence elle avait vieilli en une nuit d'au moins 40 ans! La kunoichi aux yeux blancs tenta en vain de se calmer et décida, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, qu'elle ferait déjà mieux de partir avant de provoquer une royale pagaille dans le domaine des Hyuugas.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Se demanda-t-elle après être sortie du manoir.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle avait la drôle d'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle s'assit sur un banc après quelques minutes de marche pendant lesquelles elle avait cherché une solution qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé. Elle commençait déjà à avoir mal aux jambes alors qu'elle n'avait presque rien fait.

-Pff ! Quelques pas et je suis fatiguée..c'est pas beau la vieillesse…soyons positive j'ai encore toutes mes dents. Pensa-t-elle

Elle regarda le paysage d'un air désespéré et aperçut l'imposant bâtiment de l'hokage. Elle eut un déclic. Elle se leva d'un bond oubliant la douleur qui parcourait ses jambes et se rendit au bureau de Tsunade bien déterminée à reprendre son apparence d'adolescente.

-Hokage-sama. Salua-t-elle poliment après avoir eut la permission d'entrer. S'il vous plait, aidez moi à retrouver mon état normal!

La ninja la plus puissante de Konoha la dévisagea étrangement.

-Tu es une Hyuuga mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu au village, qui es tu? Demanda l'hokage.

-Je…je suis Hinata Hyuuga, L'héritière du clan! S'exclama-t-elle surprise de ne pas avoir été reconnue

-Que dis-tu? C'est impossible. Répondit la blonde intriguée.

-..ça peut paraître invraisemblable mais lors de notre dernière mission, avant de mourir, l'ennemi m'a dit des paroles que je n'ai pas pu comprendre et ce matin je me suis réveillée dans cet état. Je suis sûre que ça a un lien et je ne veux pas rester comme ça, s'il vous plait..

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots la voix tremblante et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle fondit en sanglots. Shizune qui avait assisté à la scène en silence eut un élan d'affection et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité, nous allons analyser ton sang, il y a forcément une solution! Affirma-t-elle.

-Merci Tsunade-sama! Remercia hinata

Après que l'héritière ait fait un résumé détaillé de ce qui était arrivé et fait de nombreux tests elles allèrent manger puis revinrent ds le bureau de Tsunade.

-On devrait pouvoir trouver un antidote puisque, apparemment, il t'a injecté quelque chose dans le sang, les paroles qu'il a dites n'étaient qu'un leurre. Expliqua-t-elle

-Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante! S'exclama la Hyuuga.

Elle ouvrit la porte dans l'intention de partir mais la voix de Tsunade l'arrêta.

-Où comptes-tu aller? Demanda-t-elle

-…Je ne sais pas…Avoua-t-elle

-Je vais demander à un ninja de t'héberger le temps que le remède soit prêt. Tu es une ancienne kunoichi qui revient après une mission de plusieurs années, tu ne peux réintégrer ton clan car tu en as été bannie, c'est le rôle que tu auras, compris?

-Oui, très bien mais…

-Il n'y a pas de logements disponibles et tu ne peux rentrer chez toi. Tu t'appellera Mahiro. Quant à Hinata elle est partie en mission solo pour une durée indéterminée…cependant tu comprendras que si tu ne peux récupérer ta vraie forme je serais dans l'obligation de te déclarer morte

-Oui, J'en suis consciente alors…chez qui est ce que je vais?

-C'est un ninja compétent qui doit apprendre à respecter les personnes agées! C'est une très bonne opportunité et il n'a pas de missions en ce moment. Chez Naruto! S'exclama la blonde.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon bah voilà le premier chapitre est fait en espérant qu'il vous a plu et que vous ayez envie de lire la suite !!

Alor j'ai pas pu contacter ma beta lectrice donc il y doit y avoir encore des fautes j'en suis vraiment désolée en espérant que ça s'arrange !

Par contre je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poster la suite (à cause du bac) mais je vais essayer d'être rapide promis !

Alors j'attends vos reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il y ait plus de reviews en attendant merci a ceux qui m'en ont laissé

* * *

**Chapitre 2** Dans la peau d'une vieille

-Chez naruto? Articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Oui, pourquoi? Il y a un problème? Demanda l'hokage un sourire en coin.

-Héé bien…C'est parce que, heu…parce que je le connais j'ai peur qu'il me reconnaisse et puis alors là, alors là on serait mal hein? Tout le monde deviendrait au courant et…

-Hinata! Coupa la blonde. C'est tout décidé! Il faudrait déjà qu'il te reconnaisse et sachant comme il est tu ne cours aucun risque ensuite, penses-tu vraiment qu'il dirait tout?

-Je suis certaine qu'il ne dirait rien il est bien trop gentil! Affirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant fortement.

-Donc on est d'accord! Déclara Tsunade s'amusant de la réaction de l'héritière. Il faut aussi que tu rentres dans ton rôle de grand-mère, tu ne dois pas te comporter comme une adolescente. Une dernière chose il te reste 3 mois si au delà de ce délais on a pas trouvé de remède il y a 90 pourcent de chances pour que ce soit irréversible et tu seras officiellement morte.

-Très bien..je..

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître une tornade orange aus yeux bleus et aux cheveux de la couleur du soleil. Le nouvel arrivant alla s'appuyer sur le bureau de la blonde.

-LA VIEILLE!! C'est quoi cette nouvelle mission?

Pour toute réponse il reçut une droite magistrale qui le fit aller s'enfoncer dans le mur sous le regard horrifié d'Hinata et celui habitué de Shizune.

-Bon! Maintenant que tu es calmé voilà ta mission: Tu dois simplement loger Mahiro et très bien la traiter. Elle me fera un compte rendu et sois sûr que s'il est mauvais tu ne feras plus que des missions de rang C et D toute ta vie! Elle a quitté Konoha depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé un logement et se sera familiarisé avec la ville ta mission sera terminée.

Elle lui expliqua en détaille la situation sauf le fait qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata. Il fit tout d'abord une drôle de tête mais comme l'hokage semblait un peu, beaucoup sur les nerfs il décida d'être docile et ne dit rien.

« Mahiro » et le blond marchaient maintenant en direction de l'appartement de ce dernier qui s'était fait viré du bureau de la princesse à cause d'une remarque mal placée.

-Alors voilà grand-mère, je suis Naruto Uzumaki le plus populaire des ninjas de cette ville! Et je serais bientôt à la place de cette incapable! Fit-il en lui montrant toutes ses dents et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire et tourna vivement la tête lorsque le rouge lui monta aux joues mais il comptait bien continuer de faire la discussion.

-C'était comment Konoha, avant? Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie? T'es un Hyuuga, hein?…pourquoi ils t'ont bannie? Je dis ça parce que j'ai une amie qui ne s'entend pas avec le chef du clan…

-_Ho Non! Qu'est ce que je vais dire? Je ne connais rien de Konoha d'avant…et puis ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie? Aucune idée! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, vite!_

-Hey Naruto! Cria une voix familière à Hinata.

Il se tournèrent vers la source de cet appel et virent Kiba et Akamaru accompagnés par Shino et Neji.

_-Halala…pas eux! Pitié qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas!_

-Salut les gars! Dit Naruto. Où vous allez comme ça?

-Chez hokage-sama…Hinata n'est pas venue à l'entrainement ce matin et je ne l'ai pas vu au manoir. Répondit Neji.

-D'habitude si elle ne peut pas venir elle prévient, on à aucune nouvelle et comme elle est pas dans sa chambre…Ajouta Kiba.

-Mmm..Confirma Shino.

Le visage du blond s'assombrit soudain, d'un coup il était très sérieux, il avait l'air inquiet.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un problème?Demanda-t-il.

_-Ils s'inquiètent pour moi? Je ne pensais pas compter à ce point…_

-Qui est-ce? Questionna, intrigué, Neji en dévisageant sa cousine.

-Ah! Désolé, je vous ai pas présenté, c'est Mahiro! Elle…heu..

-_Je ne dois plus être timide je peux parler par moi même!_ Je vais loger quelque temps chez Naruto jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé un appartement. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu au domaine des hyuuga, comment ça se fait? Demanda le ninja aux yeux blancs toujours en la scrutant.

-_Il doit se douter de quelque chose…_J'en ai été bannie il y a longtemps...tu ne devais pas être né…

-Bon! On doit y aller! On te tient au courant pour Hinata. Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré Mahiro, salut! Dit le garçon chien.

Ils s'éloignèrent après s'être salués brièvement. Il se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls marchant côte à côte.

-_Il ne doit pas me poser de questions je dois dire quelque chose, vite!_

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui parler mais il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait absent. Comme il n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui parler, elle décida de continuer à marcher silencieusement. Arrivé devant la porte de chez lui, le blond redressa la tête rapidement vers elle comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de sa présence.

-Désolé, je réfléchissais! Ça commence mal, hein? Mais normalement je suis pas comme ça! Affirma-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de son studio.

-Ce n'est pas grave je comp…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le désordre à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Désordre c'était peu dire, il y en avait absolument partout sur le canapé,la table,par terre...

-Ahem! Désolé du désordre j'ai pas le temps de ranger…Expliqua-t-il. Et pas l'envie non plus. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle sourit elle n'imaginait pas son studio rangé, ça n'irait pas du tout avec la personnalité du blond.

-ça ne te dérange pas si je remets un peu d'ordre quand tu seras parti à ton entrainement demain? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas du tout! Je ne m'y retrouve plus dans tout ce bazard! Avoua-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-_Hé bien! J'ai du boulot moi!_ Pensa-t-elle heureuse.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Ça y est j'ai fini le deuxième pour tout dire c'était pas mon préféré je suis contente de l'avoir terminé! Alors à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews surtout! 


	3. Chapter 3

Déjà merci pour les reviews! Comme je disais l'idée ne vient pas de moi elle est d'Hayao Miyasaki…je n'ai fait que mixer le tout. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir d'écrire et j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait être original de tenter d'imaginer la réaction d'hinata enfin bref je m'en suis donné a cœur joie, voilà bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Dans la peau d'une vieille** Chapitre 3

Le soleil tapait maintenant depuis deux bonnes heures ce qui rendait son entrainement plus difficile cependant il continuait à frapper le tronc face à lui avec la même force. Il fixait le morceau de bois sans réellement le voir, Neji était en pleine réflexion. Il refaisait dans sa tête la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'hokage.

FLASHBACK

-Hinata fait une mission solo en ce moment elle est partie ce matin, elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir je le lui ai annoncé à l'aube c'était une urgence. Déclara la Sanin légendaire.

A cette réponse le hyuuga fronça les sourcils: Il était sceptique. Depuis quand hinata faisait elle des missions solo? Urgente en plus! On ne l'avait pas prévenu…on lui cachait quelque chose. En revanche Kiba et Shino ne semblèrent pas trouver cela étrange et saluèrent respectueusement l'hokage avant de sortir du bureau. Le ninja aux yeux blancs resta face à elle pour parler plus franchement.

-Oui? Qu'y a-t-il Neji? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est ce pas? Répondit-il sérieusement.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…Insista-t-elle.

-…Hinata disparaît et cette soi disant Mahiro fait son apparition, il y a quelque chose qui cloche et vous êtes au courant. Ajouta-t-il.

-Bien…Tu es en droit de savoir…et puis je pense que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se confier…

Elle lui expliqua donc toute l'affaire comme il lui avait demandé et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne et surtout pas à Naruto.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

L'arbre s'écroula, cassé en deux, il reprit son souffle, leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

-Je dois aller la voir? Je ne suis pas convaincu d'être la meilleure personne à qui elle puisse se confier…Murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants semblant réfléchir puis les rouvrit, se retourna et courut vers la ville.

_-J'ai été un piètre cousin jusqu'à présent…je veux que ça change…_

* * *

Elle s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa manche, elle avait passé toute la matinée à ranger. Elle planifia ce qui lui restait à faire en mangeant à savoir: balayer et laver. Après avoir fini elle débarassa son assiette et se remit au travail. Ses seules poses étaient pour vérifier l'heure ou encore regarder les photos du blond en regrettant de ne pas y être. A 17 heures elle avait fini, elle poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Pensant être tranquille elle se détendit pour se reposer…seulement quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se leva donc péniblement et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise en voyant son cousin dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

-Vous voulez sûrement voir Naruto…je suis désolée il n'est pas encore rentré…S'excusa-t-elle.

-Non Hinata, c'est toi que je viens voir. Rectifia-t-il.

Elle avait dû mal entendre…il avait dit hinata? Non…il ne pouvait pas être au courant!

-Heu…excusez moi…vous avez dû vous tromper…moi,c'est Mahiro…Dit-elle hésitante.

-Hinata, je suis au courant de tout, Tsunade m'a tout expliqué. Déclara-t-il d'un traite.

-Tout…tout? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui…mais ne te tracasse pas je suis là pour t'aider! La rassura-t-il.

-…d'accord et bien entre. Proposa-t-elle en lui cédant le passage.

-_Je ne pensais pas l'appartement de Naruto si bien ranger_. Se dit le génie

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé après qu'elle lui ait proposé à boire ce qu'il accepta. Il la regarda en sirotant son verre d'eau, il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle était génée et intriguée…comment allait-il le prendre?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Assura-t-il en posant son verre sur la table. Tu vas vite reprendre ton état normal…

-Si! Si, c'est grave je pourrais rester comme ça à vie! Explosa-t-elle. Se voir dans le miroir vieillie, pleine de rides c'est horrible! Je n'ai que 15ans! Sans compter que maintenant c'est sûr Naruto ne voudra plus jamais de moi!

Elle s'arrêta net se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, d'avouer. Neji, d'abord surpris par sa réaction violente, lui sourit.

-Heu…je veux dire comme amie, bien sûr…Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

Elle regarda dans le vague puis son visage devint infiniment triste et quelques larmes perlèrent de ses beaux yeux blancs. Pris au dépourvu par les changements d'états de sa cousine et ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire le génie s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras où elle pleura son désespoir. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se calma et il la relacha.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me confier maintenant et je suis méchante avec toi…s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

-Est-ce-que tu pourrais ne rien dire, à personne, s'il te plait. Le supplia-t-elle les yeux rougis.

-Oui, bien sûr j'en ai déjà fait la promesse à Tsunade-sama. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit viens me voir je suis à ton service! Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu me soutiennes! Répondit-elle.

Il sortit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main et un sourire en guise d'encouragement.

Naruto rentra un peu plus tard et faillit ne pas reconnaître son studio, il fit au moins 4 fois le tour des petites pièces tellement il était ébahi. Il remercia grandement sa « grand-mère ».

* * *

Bon voilà 3ème chapitre bouclé! Je voulais dire aussi que parfois (même souvent) je lis des fics alors parfois il ya quelques idées qui peuvent ressembler mais j'espère pas trop lool 

Alors et bien maintenant à vous de jouer reviews please !!


	4. Chapter 4

Encore et toujours merci pour les reviews, et je voulais dire aussi que même si vous (ou tu ) n'avez pas grand chose à dire ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir et comme cette histoire n'a pas trop de succés avec les reviews les encouragements me motivent d'autant plus. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! Normalement il est plus long que le 3ème (je me suis rendu compte qu'il était assez court).

* * *

**Dans la peau d'une vieille** Chapitre 4

Des allés et retours, c'est ce que faisaient continuellement les enfants dans la rue, à courir derrière un ballon…cela lui rappellait des souvenirs. Quoique, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eut une enfance si insouciante, elle, elle n'avait eut que le droit de porter le lourd fardeau d'être une héritière. Mais cette époque était révolue sa situation d'aujourd'hui était bien plus qu'étrange. Elle regardait toujours les bambins pourchasser la balle, impassible, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Deux mois…deux moi déjà que j'habite ici…il ne me reste plus qu'un mois avant la date fatidique…le plus rageant est que je ne peux rien faire… Je ne veux pas redevenir Hinata je ne serais plus à ses côtés en permanence, tout recommencera comme avant… je n'ai pas envie de partir même après avoir découvert ce qu'il pensait de moi…

FLASHBACK

Elle entendit la porte claquer, elle sortit de la cuisine en souriant.

-Tu tombes bien Naruto! Le repas est prêt! Dit-elle en mettant la table.

-Merci grand-mère. Répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise face à son assiette et commença à manger en silence.La kunoichi vint se placer face à lui.

-Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout…répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi tu sais…Dit-elle doucement.

-Je sais…

Il ne parla plus pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Hinata qui ne voulait plus qu'il souffre seul,puis il reprit:

-Une kunoichi que je connais est partie en mission solo, ça fait longtemps et ça m'inquiète…Confia-t-il.

-Je peux savoir comment elle s'appelle? Demanda-t-elle

-Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga. Dit-il en relevant la tête pour voir sa réaction.

Elle le fixa étrangement, il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Tu ne la trouves pas assez forte? Tu penses qu'elle est morte parce qu'elle est trop faible? Questionna-t-elle subitement.

Il resta sans voix devant les questions posées, pris au dépourvu. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour savoir ce qu'elles cachaient. Il rebaissa la tête.

-Non, pas du tout, elle est très courageuse et très forte…c'est que…j'aimerais toujours la protéger, je l'aime tellement…je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle venait à mourir…Avoua-t-il.

C'était au tour de l'héritière d'être sans voix, il avait dit qu'il voulait la protéger, qu'elle était forte et courageuse mais surtout qu'il l'aimait?! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait jamais rien dit! Etait-elle aussi aveugle que lui?

-Grand-mère? Dit-il pour la sortir de ses pensées.

-…Si Hokage-sama lui a confié cette mission c'est qu'elle doit être compétente, je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir bientôt. Affirma-t-elle.

-ça fera deux mois demain…c'est trop long j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…encore une fois je ne peux pas protéger une personne qui m'est chère…

-Il faut que tu crois en elle et puis au lieu de te faire du soucis entraîne toi dur pour pouvoir la protéger!

-Oui! Tu as raison grand-mère! Je vais suivre ton conseil!

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Elle contempla encore quelques temps la vue puis décida de prendre l'air. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec son cousin qui avait encore le poing levé pour toquer

-Neji?! S'exclama-t-elle déboussolée.

-Hinata, Tsunade-sama te demande. Il y a du nouveau pour l'antidote. Dit-il après s'être remis de la surprise.

-Vraiment? Très bien j'y vais tout de suite! Répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

-Je t'accompagne c'est dans ma direction et puis il ne faut laisser une vieille dame se promener toute seule. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ainsi ils partirent en direction ensemble voir le 5ème hokage de Konoha.

* * *

Le blondinet remercia Shizune pour les soins qu'elle lui avait apporté après son entraînement acharné qui avait duré toute la nuit. Evidemment il n'avait rien dit à « Mahiro » sinon elle lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait progresser. Il était sorti lorsqu'elle s'endormie après leur discussion qui l'avait bien aidé. Après que la disciple de Tsunade l'ait grondé sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas aller au bout de ses forces il allait partir lorsqu'il vu Neji accompagné par « Mahiro », il leur fit signe mais aucun des deux ne le virent et entrèrent dans le bureau de la princesse. Intrigué il s'approcha de la porte par où ils venaient de passer et colla son oreille contre. 

-Hinata tout se passe bien? C'est un surexcité ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, il ne doit pas te ménager…

-Hinata?! Pensa celui-ci. Elle est revenue?

-Non, il est très gentil…Répondit la voix de la grand-mère

-…Mahiro? Mahiro est Hinata? C'est impossible j'ai mal entendu sans doute…pensa-t-il.

-…antidote sera prêt dans deux jours, tu auras le temps de lui dire au revoir. Dit l'Hokage.

-Je…je dois lui dire quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Que tu résideras au conseil des anciens car tu en as le niveau et comme tu le sais peu de personnes y ont accès, il ne pourra plus te voir…Mahiro n'existera plus…

-Vous pensez qu'il va le croi…

Il n'écouta pas la suite, il s'éloigna lentement de la porte, sous le choc. Ils lui avaient tous menti, pourquoi? Etait-il si peu fiable? Ne pouvait-il pas garderun secret ? Ne pouvait-il pas l'aider? Aider celle qu'il aimait…l'aimer? Alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnu!

Toutes ces questions s'enchaînaient sans aucune réponse. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer mais la fatigue l'y poussa. Mais devant la porte, il s'arrêta, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quelle attitude adopter.

La porte fut plus rapide que lui et il se retrouva face à une Hinata inquiète.

-Naruto! Où étais-tu? Je me suis fait du soucis! Entre vite! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Désolé, je vais me coucher. Répondit-il en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Oui, bonne nuit…Dit-elle en le regardant passer et trouvant son comportement étrange.

* * *

-Naruto, il faut que je te parle…Lui annonça « mahiro » 

Il releva la tête de la contemplation de son bol de céréales et regarda celle qui venait de briser le silence qui pesait depuis quelques minutes.

-Oui? Répondit-il.

-Voilà…demain je partirais et je logerais chez les anciens…Annonça-t-elle avec le cœur serré: Elle détestait devoir lui mentir.

-Whoua! Tu es si forte que ça! Je savais pas!…C'est dommage on pourra plus se voir…dit-il,il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

-Ah…heu…oui, désolée…S'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est bien pour toi!

-Oui, merci …

Le silence se réinstalla, on entendait plus que le bruit de ses céréales.

-Je vais m'entraîner, à ce soir! Dit-il après s'être levé

-Ne t'épuise pas trop! Ton repas est sur la table! A ce soir! Lui répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit elle soupira, il y avait eut de bons côtés à cette transformation, elle l'avait mieux connu, ce petit appartement lui plaisait tellement bien plus que le grand manoir froid, elle s'y sentait bien, elle était près de lui…c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait y venir.

-Je veux lui préparer quelque chose de spéciale…Je sais! Son plat préféré! Je vais lui faire des ramens moi même!

Elle sortit acheter les ingrédients nécessaires, entra et cuisina toute l'après midi puis l'attendit avec impatience.La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

-Ce que ça sent bon! Cria-t-il en entrant. Qu'est ce que c'est?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les bols et fit un grand sourire avant de s'assoir.

-Merci grand-mère! Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi!

-Vraiment? Ce n'était pas la peine…Répondit-elle heureuse.

Il posa une petite boîte noire sur la table et la fit glisser vers elle. La hyuuga la prit, étonnée, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle découvrit un collier avec, en guise de pendentif, un cœur rouge où, au milieu, se dessinait un trèfle à 4 feuilles noir.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant le cadeau de sa boîte.

Il se leva et l'accrocha autour de son cou puis retourna s'asseoir.

-Je voudrais que tu le mettes tout le temps, que tu le gardes sur toi pour qu'il te protège…c'est un porte bonheur. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ah…oui, bien sûr ce sera le souvenir des bons moments que l'on a passé ensemble.

Après cette soirée elle s'endormit, le sourire au lèvres et le pendentif serré entre ses mains.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, dites le moi avec des reviews (hihi) en tout cas le prochain chapitre est le dernier...que va-t-il se passer 


	5. Chapter 5

Le voilà, enfin, le dernier chapitre! Ah oui je voulais dire aussi que, oui c'est vrai elle est courte comme fic mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça de ne pas laisser traîner en longueur (des fois j'en lis et puis elles sont tellement longues que j'arrête) et ça me permet de garder un rythme régulier dans la parution et aussi je ne la voyais pas plus longue…Enfin bref merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir (je sais je me répète) Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Dans la peau d'une vieille** Chapitre 5 (et dernier!!)

-Alors…il est temps de se séparer…dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire elle répondit à son étreinte en rougissant.

-Tu vas vraiment me manquer grand-mère. Avoua-t-il.

-Toi aussi Naruto tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Répondit-elle en le regardant tristement.

Elle se retourna puis s'avança vers le batiment de l'hokage qui lui faisait maintenant face. Avant d'entrer elle lui jeta un dernier regard, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main. Ils n'avaient pas de regrets, ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient, mais est ce que ce serait toujours pareil? Ne l'avait-elle pas trahit? Non bien sûr jamais ce ne sera pareil et oui elle lui avait menti…est ce que tout peut se réparer?…par amour sans doute…

Il pensait avoir eu raison de faire mine de rien, il aurait une discussion avec elle plus tard, avec Hinata sous sa vraie apparence, il voulait à tous prix savoir la raison de ces mensonges.

* * *

Elle suivait Shizune les mains crispées sur son pendentif, cette dernière la regarda et sourit. 

-Un cadeau de Naruto, hein? Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ne répondit pas mais rougit puis observa la pièce où elles venaient d'entrer. Une salle toute blanche avec des instrument de chirurgie et une table d'opération…c'était assez sinistre. Non pas que c'était sale…non tout brillait parfaitement, cet endroit faisait juste…peur…trop froid sans doute pour la hyuuga qui en frissona.

-Cette chambre est réservé spécialement pour que tout soit confidentiel, ce serait idiot que des personnes l'aprennent maintenant. Elle est conçue pour qu'on n'entende rien et qu'on ne voit rien de l'extérieure. Précisa Tsunade qui les attendait en préparant différents instruments.

-L'opération va être douloureuse? Demanda Hinata s'imaginant déjà toute refaite avec des bandelages partout.

-Ne fais pas attention au matériel tu n'auras qu'à boire ceci. Rassura-t-elle en désignant un flacon rempli d'une solution violette.

-Cependant, oui, il y a de fortes probalités que tu souffres mais nous sommes là en cas de problèmes. Essaya de rassurer Shizune.

Elle était de plus en plus affolée…si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait partie en courant…mais c'était une kunoichi et puis elle devait retrouver son corps.

-Pour commencer allonge-toi…lui dit l'hokage pendant que Shizune l'installait déjà sur le lit.

Elle l'accrocha au lit par les poignets et les chevilles, sous le regard étonné et paniqué de « Mahiro », elle crut bon d'expliquer:

-C'est pour éviter les réactions trop violente, lorsque le patient souffre…Tiens. Ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant boire le liquide amère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit son ventre brûler puis la douleur s'étendit dans tous ces membres, elle avait mal à la tête, de partout! Sa vue se brouillait, elle n'avait qu'une envie crier, crier de toutes ces forces pour qu'on arrête ce supplice mais elle serra les dents, elle devait tenir, devenir plus forte! Après un certain temps, elle n'aurait su dire combien- etait-ce quelques secondes ou une éternité ?- la douleur disparut et elle s'endormit épuisée par sa lutte inutile contre la souffrance.

* * *

Aucune douleur elle n'avait plus mal du tout, elle resta dans sa position pour encore profiter un peu de la chaleur de la couverture, ses poignets n'étaient plus attachés, ni ses chevilles d'ailleurs. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit…du blanc…que du blanc. Ce plafond qu'elle ne voyait que trop souvent. 

-l'hôpital…Pensa-t-elle.

-Hey! T'es réveillée! S'exclama une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre toutes.

Elle tourna rapidement la tête.

-Naruto! Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Puis d'un coup elle regarda ses mains, lisses! Elles étaient comme avant! Tsunade-sama avait fait des miracles!

-Heu…je veux dire Naruto-kun…tu es venu me voir! c'est gentil! Ça me fait très plaisir! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est normal! Neji vient de partir à l'instant avec Kiba et Shino, tu les as raté de peu c'est dommage!! Je vais chez Ichiraku, tu m'accompagnes? Demanda-t-il.

-Encore mais il a mangé des ramens hier! Pensa-t-elle en souriant puis elle dit à voix haute: je ne sais pas si je peux sortir…

-Si! La vieille m'a dit que oui! Lui répondit-il.

-Alors je viens avec plaisir! Accepta-t-elle.

Il sortit le temps qu'elle se change. Elle fit bien attention de dissimuler le collier qu'il lui avait offert sous son tee-shirt et sortit le rejoindre.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hina? Demanda-t-il. 

-La même chose que toi Naruto-kun. Répondit-elle en rougissant du surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

-Okay! Chef! Deux bols s'il vous plait! Commanda-t-il.

-Hé! Naruto t'es venu avec ta petite amie? Tu grandis, hein! Avant c'était toujours avec Iruka! Lui répondit le « chef ».

-Héhé c'est une très bonne amie c'est tout! Dit-il en rougissant.

-Elle est bien mignonne cette petite, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu perds! S'exclama-t-il en s'amusant des joues écarlates des deux adolescents. Il partit après avoir posé les deux bols de ramens.

-Hum! Elles sont aussi bonnes que les tiennes Hinata! Dit-il juste après avoir fini son bol.

-Ah Non! moi, elles étaient moins bo…

Elle s'interrompit, venant de se trahir. Comment avait-il deviné? Il était déjà au courant elle en était sûre, mais par qui? Neji? Non…il l'avait deviné?

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata? …ou devrais-je dire Mahiro?

Elle était tétanisée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger elle le fixait sans vraiment le voir cherchant vainement un moyen d'échapper à la situation. Il posa sa main sur sa joue ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter, il lui caressa doucement la joue avec son pouce. Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Puis il fit glisser sa main dans son cou où il suivit le fil du collier avec ses doigts avant de le faire sortir d'en dessous de son haut. Elle en resta sans voix quelques instants puis semblant se réveiller elle dit:

-Naruto! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne voulais pas te mentir! Je te le promet mais…mais je ne voulais pas que tu saches que c'était moi, sous cette apparence…Désolée…

Elle partit en pleurant et en courant le plus vite possible. Ne voyant plus rien, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle faillit à plusieurs reprises rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Il va me détester maintenant! Je ne pourrais jamais ne serait-ce que redevenir son amie…Pensa-t-elle

Elle s'appuya contre la rembarded'un pont où ses pas l'avaient mené et regarda s'écouler la rivière laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais ne bougea pas. Deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement, elle en fut surprise mais ne le montra pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas…c'est juste que…je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a que moi à qui tu n'as rien dis…alors que tu étais chez moi…lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna lentement, toujours dans ses bras, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Personne ne devait être au courant même pas Neji, il s'est juste douté de quelque chose…et toi…si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce je ne voulais pas que la personne que j'aime me voit dans cet état….Répondit-elle les yeux rougis.

-Hinata, tu…

-Je suis désolée…je vais m'en aller…

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais il la serra un peu plus fort, la blotissant contre lui.

-Tu penses que ce que je t'ai dis était faux? A ce moment là…je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur…c'est pour ça qu'au début j'ai été un peu blessé lorsque j'ai appris que c'était toi…Tout était vrai…Je t'aime Hinata, plus que tout au monde, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi…

-Naruto…

Elle lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réaction pareil mais la surprise passée il répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent, elle le serra fort en posant sa tête sur son torse.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!!! Cria-t-elle comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Elle pouvait enfin lui dire, lui crier son amour, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui dire en le regardant, elle était toujours trop timide, mais elle allait changer pour pouvoir lui dire le plus possible. Il souriait, la personne qu'il aimait blottie contre lui répétant ses mots qu'il adorait entendre de sa part.

**Petit extra:**

Il ouvrit la porte en enlevant son masque de anbu, il était exténué. Il posa sa veste sur une chaise, il vit une ombre débouller en courant face à lui avant de lui sauter dessus. Il la prit dans ces bras comme à son habitude et la fit tourner avant de la serrer contre lui. Il la regarda, il avait l'impression qu'elle grandissait trop vite. Elle le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux aux reflets violets tombant sur ses épaules, elle avait des « moustaches » similaires à celui qui la portait.

-Papa? A va pas? A bobo? Demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait pas à dire il aimait aussi tellement entendre ce mot: papa.

-non…tout va bien bien ma chérie. La rassura-t-il.

-Chéri! Tu es rentré! Dit sa femme, le portrait craché de la petite fille la couleur des yeux et les "moustaches" en moins, en l'embrassant. Mahiro ne saute pas sur ton père comme ça il est fatigué. Ajouta-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le salon et se mirent à table, où de bons plats étaient préparés.

-Ce que ça à l'air bon, tu as dû te donner du mal…mais tu devrais te ménager, chérie! Ne te fatigue pas trop…Dit-il en caressant son ventre rebondit. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'avoir une famille...Pensa-t-il.

FIN

Voilààà! C'est fini…la fin n'était pas du tout comme ça ...enfin il y avait pas d'extra…j'ai décidé de changer un peu de ne pas m'arrêter complétement au baiser…alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez! La prochaine fois normalement je devrais faire un sasusaku…normalement puisque j'ai vraiment pas d'idée…bien que je n'aime pas du tout ce couple je vais me creuser les méninges rien que pour toi temashikalove (au fait encore bon anniversaire!!) lol alors à bientôt!


End file.
